1. Field
This disclosure relates to a composition for preparing polyimide, a polymer prepared from the composition, an article including the polymer, and a display device including the article.
2. Description of the Related Art
A colorless transparent material has been researched for diverse applications such as an optical lens, a functional optical film, and a disk substrate. But as information devices are being further miniaturized and display devices providing higher resolution are developed, more functions and greater performance are desired from the material.
Therefore, there remains a need in a colorless transparent material having excellent transparency, heat resistance, mechanical strength, and flexibility to ensure high resolution.